<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dancing by Notsoawesomenerd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563815">Dancing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsoawesomenerd/pseuds/Notsoawesomenerd'>Notsoawesomenerd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pitch Perfect (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Not A Happy Ending, Pitch Perfect Fandom Drive, bechloe angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:00:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsoawesomenerd/pseuds/Notsoawesomenerd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Many important moments in Chloe and Beca’s relationship involved dancing. Despite the fact that Beca was a terrible dancer. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Pitch Perfect Fandom Drive</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dancing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/trappedinametaphor/gifts">trappedinametaphor</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to trappedinametaphor for supporting BLM and participating in //ppfandomdrive.tumblr.com/</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Dancing</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Chloe was in a semi-conscious state in her bed. She could vaguely hear the sounds of someone in the kitchen, presumably making dinner. But she wanted to stay in her dream a little longer. She always liked revisiting old memories in dreams. She felt it was like an interactive family video. </p><p> </p><p>Chloe smiled with her eyes closed thinking about the first time she met Beca. Chloe was hurrying off her plane. She didn’t need to be in a rush because her own car waited for her in long term parking. But there was something about the hustle and bustle of airports that put her on edge and made her move quickly to get out. </p><p> </p><p>Her body collided right into a short brunette dressed in a military uniform who also seemed to be trying to make a hasty exit. Chloe had caused her to drop her bags so she quickly squatted down to help retrieve them.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry! I can be such a clutz sometimes.”</p><p> </p><p>“No worries.” The girl said with a smirk when she stood back up and looked at Chloe, almost sizing her up.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Chloe.” Chloe held out her hand that Beca easily shook. There was a buzz in Chloe the moment they touched, she never thought something as simple as a polite handshake could feel so jolting. </p><p> </p><p>“Beca.” </p><p> </p><p>“Nice to meet you Beca Mitchell.” Chloe knew she was grinning like an idiot and she only hoped she could tame her smile to at least make her look not serial killer stalker crazy. Beca blinked rapidly like she was confused and then Chloe pointed at her uniform. “Mitchell. Its on your jacket.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right. Duh.” Beca snorted and shook her head to fight off the blush. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t mean to sound forward, but do you have a ride waiting for you or anything?”</p><p> </p><p>“Um…” Beca paused for a moment, making Chloe anxious she had crossed a line with a stranger she literally just met. “I was just going to get an uber or something.”</p><p> </p><p>“My car’s in long term parking. I don’t mind giving you a ride.” Chloe shrugged hopefully, but not pressuring. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, sure. That, uh, sounds good.” Beca nodded quickly, biting her lip to not display the massive smile threatening to appear. “I just need to make a call, I’ll meet you by the exit?” </p><p> </p><p>“Sure.” Chloe nearly bounced on her feet as she walked away much more calmly than she had been just a couple minutes prior. </p><p> </p><p>Beca quickly pressed a contact in her phone as she watched Chloe walk away. </p><p> </p><p>“Stacie, hey, so I don’t need you to pick me up after all.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Are you kidding me? I just paid the toll dude and I’m like 2 minutes away.” </em>Stacie’s disgruntled voice came through loud and clear.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, I met this really cute girl and she literally offered me a ride. You of all people know I can’t turn that down.” </p><p> </p><p>“<em> You must be really horny to pick up a stranger in an airport.”  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Technically, she picked me up. So shut up.” Beca grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Fine. But you owe me dinner and drinks one night. I want to know everything about what happens with this chick. And if you want to talk about your deployment, I’m here for that too.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Stace. I’ll text you later.” </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Have fun you little slut!” </em></p><p> </p><p>Beca quickly ended the call and half-walked, half-jogged to meet up with the stunning redhead. </p><p> </p><p>The car ride had surprisingly zero awkwardness. Chloe felt like she had known Beca for years with how easily they talked and laughed and even flirted. Chloe tried to think back to all the people she’d been attracted to and she couldn’t think of anyone who made her feel the way Beca was making her feel. And it was just the first night. Well...hopefully just the first night. </p><p> </p><p>After a pit stop by Beca’s apartment to let her change quickly, they were off for drinks and dancing. Despite Beca admitting to having two left feet, she easily agreed since Chloe was clearly excited about. </p><p> </p><p>After a brief bickering match over who would keep the bar tab, Beca won and happily handed her card over. When they realized the music was too loud to have a real conversation at a table, Chloe dragged Beca to the dance floor. </p><p> </p><p>Beca didn’t lie when she said she had two left feet. She was awkward and robotic in her movements. While Chloe was smooth and fluid and was able to move her body in all sorts of ways that just drove Beca crazy. Chloe didn’t mind Beca’s lack of prowess on the dance floor. She was having fun just being near her. Just moving with her.</p><p> </p><p>After one more drink for Chloe, since she was driving, and three for Beca, and nearly an hour of grinding on each other on the dance floor, Chloe couldn’t take it anymore. She grabbed Beca by the wrist and shoved her against a wall in a dark corner of the bar and made out with her like a horny teenager. Hands were groping blindly, tongues were battling messily. And after Beca bit Chloe’s lower lip with an aroused growl, Chloe knew she had to get Beca home before she did something illegal in the bar. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t usually hook up with someone I just met.” Chloe said as they exited her car and walked up to her apartment. </p><p> </p><p>“Me neither. Like never.” Beca chuckled as she leaned against the wall while Chloe struggled for a moment to get her door unlocked. </p><p> </p><p>“First time for everything right?” Chloe grinned as she pulled Beca inside for an aggressive kiss and slammed the door shut behind them.</p><p> </p><p>They stumbled and fumbled their way through Chloe’s apartment until Beca’s back landed firmly against her mattress. After making sure Beca was okay and that they both wanted to do this, Chloe gave in to that desire that she hadn’t felt in months. </p><p> </p><p>It was a night of passion. And while Chloe thought that was a cliche phrase that’s the best way she could describe it. It was hot and sweaty, yet surprisingly intimate for someone she’d known for less than 24 hours. And while she hated using superlatives, she knew without a doubt it was the best sex of her life. </p><p> </p><p>She re-entered her bedroom that morning wearing nothing but an oversized t-shirt, holding two cups of coffee. Beca sat up and pulled the sheets up to cover her bare breasts. They exchanged shy smiles as Chloe handed her her mug. </p><p> </p><p>“So...last night was...amazing.” Beca said as she watched Chloe climb back in bed next to her. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that was one of the best nights I’ve ever had.” Chloe smiled at Beca with her eyes as she brought the coffee up to her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Hopefully it wasn’t just...the one night. Right?” Beca asked nervously, studying Chloe for any facial giveaways. </p><p> </p><p>“I certainly hope not.” Chloe said quietly as her eyes drifted to Beca’s lips. And in a flash Beca reached to grab Chloe’s coffee and set it on her night stand, before hovering over her with a wide grin to start round two. Or seven, depending on how you looked at it. </p><p> </p><p>“Chloe? Chloe?” Aubrey’s voice shook Chloe out of her daydream.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Chloe asked grumpily as she rubbed her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Dinner’s ready if you want it.” Aubrey said quietly as if she’d just been scolded.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, sorry, I’ll be right there.” Chloe ran a hand through her hair as she came back to the present. She pushed herself out of bed and shuffled her way down the hall and plopped herself into a chair at the table. </p><p> </p><p>“Mama! Look what I drew.” The little brown haired, blue eyed, four year old held up a piece of paper with crayon scribblings all over it. Chloe took it and looked at it carefully. Her daughter was many things, but a talented artist was not one of them. </p><p> </p><p>“Its beautiful, Amber!” Chloe said as sincerely as she could manage. “What-what is it exactly?”</p><p> </p><p>“Its you and Mommy at the beach!” Amber whined as if it should have been obvious. “Aunt Aubrey was showing me pictures.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Chloe placed the picture down and gave Aubrey a look. Aubrey only grimaced and shrugged an apology as she started serving the food. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll just put this on the fridge.” Aubrey grabbed the paper away from Amber’s plate.</p><p> </p><p>“Mashed potatoes!” Amber cheered. “Aren’t mashed potatoes Mommy’s favorite too?”</p><p> </p><p>“How about we not talk about Mommy right now.” Chloe sighed and put her hand on the table near Amber, trying not to sound too annoyed. And she looked down and saw her wedding ring. She really wanted to take it off. It just sat there on her hand as a reminder. It was like it was mocking her. Chloe remembered the day clearly that Beca slid the engagement ring on her finger.</p><p> </p><p>Beca had planned a nice vacation to a resort near a beautiful lake. She had rented a cabin which looked more like a small apartment than a hotel. It wasn’t a holiday or an anniversary so Chloe wondered what had sparked this sudden trip. She worried Beca was trying to soften her up before she announced another deployment in the military. It always put a strain on their relationship, but Chloe knew she couldn’t resent Beca for serving her country the way she wanted. </p><p> </p><p>Their first day, Chloe expected to spend most of their time in bed. But Beca insisted they rent a little rowboat to watch the sunset from the middle of the lake. Beca seemed extra nervous as she pushed the boat and hopped in and began rowing. Chloe attributed her nerves to the fact that maybe Beca wasn’t a huge fan of the water. </p><p> </p><p>When they reached the center of the lake, Beca set the oars aside and smiled at Chloe. </p><p> </p><p>“This is nice.” Beca bit her lip. “Being with you. Out here. Like we’re the only people in the world.”</p><p> </p><p>“It is really beautiful here, Beca.” Chloe looked around at the scenes of nature surrounding them. </p><p> </p><p>“Not as beautiful as you.” Beca said and when Chloe looked at her to roll her eyes, she saw Beca wasn’t smiling. She was just looking at her like Chloe was her entire world. And then Beca started to stand so she could properly kneel. But she moved a little quickly and the boat started rocking. She had just pulled out the little box that held the ring when she nearly lost her balance. When she reached to hold herself up the box fell into the lake. </p><p> </p><p>Chloe reached out to help Beca regain her balance, but Beca was frozen, staring at the water.</p><p> </p><p>“Beca? Are you-”</p><p> </p><p>“Shit! Fuck! Fuck!” If someone was capable of pacing in place, Beca was doing it. She looked like she might actually combust on the spot. Chloe grabbed her hands to settle her down. </p><p> </p><p>“Beca, calm down! What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“That was your fucking engagement ring my dumbass dropped in the fucking lake!” Beca shouted, keeping her eyes hopelessly focused on the water.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Chloe’s jaw dropped. “You...you were going to propose?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but I’m an idiot who just let your $8,000 ring sink to the bottom of the lake!” </p><p> </p><p>Chloe was taken aback. 8 grand was not chump change for Beca. Also, selfishly, she knew that had to be one nice rock. She quickly got Beca to sit back down, studied their surroundings and rowed feverishly back to shore to beat the setting sun. She pounded on the recreation services door which was supposed to be closed until someone finally, grumpily. She convinced the man to let them use the scuba gear to retrieve her ring. </p><p> </p><p>After about an hour Chloe found the box and rose to the surface, overjoyed. </p><p> </p><p>“Becs! Found it!” </p><p> </p><p>Beca could have fainted with relief. </p><p> </p><p>They rowed back to shore, returned the scuba gear and retired to their cabin. Beca made sure the ring wasn’t damaged before getting on one knee as Chloe’s eyes filled with tears. </p><p> </p><p>“This definitely didn’t go as planned.” She shook her head as she pulled the ring out. “But Chloe Beale. I love you more than life itself. Will you marry me?”</p><p> </p><p>It was a funny memory. One of their favorites to tell people. But now Chloe just looked at the ring and felt pain. </p><p> </p><p>“Tell me about your day with Aunt Aubrey.” Chloe plastered a smile on her face when she caught Aubrey’s nervous glance. </p><p> </p><p>Thankfully Amber was easily distracted and told Chloe all about the zoo. Chloe had hoped she’d be the one to take Amber to the zoo for the first time, but she had just been too tired. Amber prattled on and on throughout dinner about each and every animal she saw. Both Chloe and Aubrey were grateful for it, since neither one of them knew what else to converse about. </p><p> </p><p>Luckily for Chloe, Amber was pretty worn out from the day. It didn’t take too much of an effort after dinner to get her to go to bed. Chloe sat on the edge of Amber’s little bed and ran a hand through her brown hair, trying not to focus on how much she looked like Beca. After only one bedtime story Amber’s eyes drifted shut and Chloe was able to quietly leave the room without the little girl begging and pleading for one more like she normally did. As Chloe stood in the doorway she smiled, thinking of the happy memories. One of the happiest of her life was the day her daughter was born. </p><p> </p><p>Beca had never seemed too keen on having kids in the two years they dated before getting married. She never thought of herself as the mothering type. But when Chloe was looking up at her in their bed after another night of amorous, vigorous activity, with a pleading look on her face, Beca knew she couldn’t say no to anything that was asked. </p><p> </p><p>“I want to have a baby.” Chloe said simply. This wasn’t news. Beca knew good and well Chloe wanted kids. And Beca never would have married her if there wasn’t at least a part of her that wanted them too. “With you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Me too.” Beca whispered back and was rewarded with the brilliant happy smile of her wife. </p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Chloe leaned forward and her eyes sparkled with excitement. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I really do.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wish we could just make one right now.” Chloe bit her lip seductively as she leaned over to kiss her wife. </p><p> </p><p>“We can always pretend.” Beca winked before climbing on top of Chloe and leaning down for a passionate kiss.</p><p> </p><p>After months and months of research and tests and doctors visits, they sat on the floor of the bathroom together, hoping the IVF worked. They cried when the test came back positive and cried even harder when the doctor later confirmed that Chloe was in fact pregnant. </p><p> </p><p>No books could have prepared them for what pregnancy was like. Chloe’s moods and appetite were a kaleidoscope of variability. And Beca could hardly keep up, though she tried her damndest to. There were the occasional nights that Chloe’s hormones were in overdrive and Beca was the happy recipient of Chloe’s increased sex drive. Although these nights were too few and far between for Beca’s liking. </p><p> </p><p>When it had gotten to be a week and a half past Chloe’s due date, they were both high strung and more than ready for their baby to finally greet them. </p><p> </p><p>“She’s going to be just like you.” Chloe whined with a hand on her forehead as she bounced in place. Her tone indicated that was not a good thing. “She’s never going to want to get out of bed; she’s going to be late to everything. Just come out already you little brat!” Chloe then looked down in frustration at her oversized belly. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, the baby can hear you.” Beca scolded as she put two hands around Chloe’s belly protectively. </p><p> </p><p>“Good. Because I want her out.” Chloe growled as she stepped away from Beca. Beca took a deep breath, telling herself not to get annoyed with her pregnant wife because that wouldn’t be good for anyone. She decided to just be proactive and grabbed the pregnancy book that was sitting on the coffee table. She flipped to the section about how to try to induce labor for an overdue baby. </p><p> </p><p>“I could order some Indian food?” Beca asked as she tried to keep up with Chloe pacing around the living room floor. “It says spicy foods can help-”</p><p> </p><p>“I hate Indian food.” Chloe barked at Beca as if it were unforgivable that she forgot that fact. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Beca said slowly and calmly. “Well the number one way to-”</p><p> </p><p>“I am NOT having sex right now.” Chloe stopped her before she could even finish the sentence. </p><p> </p><p>“Moving on.” Beca kept her eyes glued to the book to avoid whatever glare Chloe was sending her way. She read through the other options silently, assuming Chloe wouldn’t be agreeable to any of them. “How about we dance?” Beca set the book down and took Chloe’s hands carefully in hers. “You love dancing. It can distract you.” </p><p> </p><p>“You can’t even put your arms around me.” Chloe whined softly as she let Beca intertwine their hands. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about that.” Beca turned away to start playing the record that was on her vinyl player. Sam Cooke’s soulful voice filled the room as “Bring It On Home” played from the speaker. Their song. He might be from another generation, but Beca believed in the cliche that they don’t make music like that anymore. </p><p> </p><p>She really liked the slower songs by Sam Cooke. Since her dancing skills left much to be desired, it was easier to fake it with slower songs. They were also more romantic. She liked holding Chloe close as they danced slowly. Although it was fairly difficult to hold Chloe close right now. But she held her as close as she could and sang softly along to the song as they stepped and swayed slowly around the room. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly there was a slight splashing sound and they both froze. Beca took a step back and looked at the floor and then back to Chloe. Her eyes were ablaze with a mixture of excitement and fear. </p><p> </p><p>“Go time!” Beca gripped Chloe by the arms before bolting to the bedroom. Chloe stood in shock. She wanted the baby out of her, but now it was happening and she was terrified. Beca appeared just a moment later, out of breath, holding Chloe’s duffle bag and a pillow Beca had insensitively coined ‘the butt pillow.’</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want the butt pillow.” Chloe looked in disgust at the blue innertube looking pillow. </p><p> </p><p>“Well I’m bringing it anyway in case you change your mind.” Beca looked around frantically as she was running through a mental checklist of everything they needed. “I’m going to put this in the car. I’ll be right back to help you.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not an invalid, Beca.” Chloe rolled her eyes as she started carefully walking to the front door. Beca sprinted to the car anyway and ran back to lock the door and grab Chloe’s hand to lead her to the car.</p><p> </p><p>Even though their little bundle of joy waited too long to arrive, thankfully labor was much quicker. It didn’t take long until the doctor was holding a screaming, messy baby for Beca to cut the umbilical cord. They handed the tiny girl to Chloe who was crying and Beca knelt down to wrap an arm around her and stare at the messy little thing. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure she’ll be cuter when she gets cleaned up.” Beca said as she brushed a sweaty strand of hair off of Chloe’s forehead.  </p><p> </p><p>“Shush.” Chloe laughed through her tears. “She’s beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>After two days at the hospital with guests coming by every so often, Beca and Chloe were finally able to leave with their bundle of joy. They moved on autopilot as they strapped her into the car seat and loaded everything, including the butt pillow that Chloe ended up reluctantly asking for. </p><p> </p><p>When they got home, Amber was sound asleep. Beca carefully placed her in the bassinet beside their bed. Without taking their eyes off of her they both shed their shoes and climbed into bed. After a while Chloe finally ran her hand up and down Beca’s arm. </p><p> </p><p>“We should sleep.” She whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“But I can’t stop looking at her.”</p><p> </p><p>“The doctor said we need to try and sleep when she does.” Chloe tugged on Beca’s arm to make her turn over to face Chloe. “Let’s get a little sleep. She’ll wake us up if she needs us.” </p><p> </p><p>Beca sighed as she leaned into Chloe and closed her eyes. She peeked them open for a second and saw Chloe staring over her shoulder at their baby. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, that’s not fair. If I can’t stare at her, neither can you.” She whined as Chloe rolled her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Fine. Fine.” Chloe gave her a little shove and they settled again, both facing Amber. Chloe had an arm wrapped around Beca’s waist and her chin resting on her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Becs?” Chloe whispered quietly as she struggled to keep her eyes open. Beca let out a sleepy mumble in reply. “I’m so unbelievably happy. And I really love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too. And its all sappy and annoying but I’ve never been happier. I didn’t think this level of happiness existed.” Beca put a hand over Chloe’s that rested on her stomach. They eventually drifted off to sleep, enjoying the peaceful bubble of their little family while it lasted. </p><p> </p><p>Chloe stood in the doorway and smiled at her sleeping daughter, who while was still small was much bigger than that day they brought her home. She closed the door, but left it open a crack as she retreated back into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.” Aubrey said with a nervous smile as she handed Chloe a cup of tea. “I’m sorry about showing Amber pictures of Beca. Its just...she’s her mom too and-”</p><p> </p><p>“Its fine.” Chloe took the tea and waved Aubrey off. “I really shouldn’t try so hard to keep her from her sometimes. It just...it hurts.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” Aubrey put a comforting hand on Chloe’s shoulder. “I’m here for you, Chloe. You can talk to me if you want.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine.” Chloe shook her head. “I really appreciate you taking Amber to the zoo. She’ll probably be talking about it for days.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was happy to.” Aubrey smiled. “She’s a great kid.”</p><p> </p><p>“The best.” Chloe agreed with a tired smile. “Look, you’ve been great today and I appreciate all the time you’ve spent checking on me and helping with Amber. But its still early. You should go out. You don’t need to babysit me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Chlo-”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine. I promise. I’ll call you if I need a shoulder to lean on or cry on.” Chloe started gently nudging Aubrey toward the door. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright. I’m going to text you in an hour.” Aubrey pointed a finger at her in the doorway. “I love you, Chloe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Love you, too.” Chloe held tightly to her best friend before pulling back. She watched until Aubrey got in her car and drove away before turning back around to the living room. She hated the silence. Especially at night. It made her feel even more lonely. </p><p> </p><p>She walked over to the entertainment center which held a lot of pictures. She wasn’t sure why she kept her wedding picture displayed so clearly. There was just a part of her that couldn’t bring her to put it away. They looked so happy. They had been so in love. Chloe wiped a tear away as she thought back to that near perfect day. The second best of her life, just behind the birth of her daughter. </p><p> </p><p>Beca had elected to wear her dress military uniform on their wedding day. Chloe knew the only reason she did was to avoid having to buy and wear a dress. But Chloe found the uniform sexy so she wasn’t complaining. She’d never forget the way Beca looked at her as she walked down the aisle in the perfect dress that surpassed even her best dreams. They exchanged teary original vows. Beca did her best to put a little humor in hers to compensate for the ridiculous amount of emotion. They walked down the aisle with their joined hands raised in the air as everyone cheered. It was perfect. </p><p> </p><p>After an abundance of pictures and poses with the wedding party and family, Beca and Chloe finally made their way to their reception. They were introduced as Mrs. and Mrs. Mitchell which made Chloe’s heart skip a beat. It was the first time she heard herself addressed as such. They quickly made their way toward the large square wooden dance floor as the lights went down and their first dance song started playing, “Like I’m Gonna Lose You” by Meghan Trainor and John Legend. </p><p> </p><p>Beca was clearly nervous. She wasn’t used to dancing with so much attention on her. And here she was in the center of the room with nearly all eyes on her. And her wife of course. But it was still nerve wracking. Even more so than actually saying I do.</p><p> </p><p>“Just chill.” Chloe whispered in her ear as she took the lead and made short steps, moving them in a wide circle. Beca sighed against Chloe and let her hold her hand against her chest. She began moving easier as Chloe pulled her closer. Their cheeks rested against each other and Beca smiled against her. </p><p> </p><p>“How’d I get so fucking lucky?” Beca said after Chloe performed a little spin and returned to Beca’s arms. </p><p> </p><p>“Always so eloquent.” Chloe giggled. “I’m the lucky one.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re so cheesy. Its disgusting.” Beca rolled her eyes but still smiled like an idiot at Chloe until the song came to an end and a light round of applause echoed around the room. </p><p> </p><p>They both had dances with their dads. Chloe shed a few stray tears as she rested her head against her father’s chest. Beca’s dance with her dad was far less emotional. Watching two people who couldn’t dance try to navigate their way around a dance floor was difficult. But Chloe just watched with affection with her hands clutched to her chest.</p><p> </p><p>Then the maids of honor did their toasts. Aubrey nearly made Chloe weep. Stacie made Beca cackle. And then it was time for cake. Other than the wedding night, the cake might have been the part of their wedding Beca was most excited about. </p><p> </p><p>Chloe and Beca eventually found a short period of time to quickly eat dinner. Aubrey stood guard to keep guests from interrupting them for a few minutes. Beca had scarfed her steak and mashed potatoes down in record time while Chloe daintily ate her salmon and veggies at a more appropriate speed. But she could feel Beca’s eyes boring into her. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you staring at, creeper?” Chloe shot Beca a quick look. Beca just chuckled against her hand that she had propped up on the table that she leaned her head against. </p><p> </p><p>“My perfect wife.” She said simply and Chloe let out a little whine since her mouth was full but looked at Beca like she had just said the most beautiful thing. “I’m so glad you bulldozed me at the airport like a psycho that day.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re annoying.” Chloe choked on a laugh as she threw her napkin at Beca before grabbing her hand and yanking her to her feet. “Come on, let’s dance some more.”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe stopped her mind from continuing remembering that day. Because most of the rest of the night were filled with intimate moments. And remembering those often hurt the worst. She thought about taking the picture down and putting it in a box or something. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t take the picture down.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shit!” Chloe jumped nearly two feet in the air and spun around. “Beca! How did- What are you doing here?!” She held a hand to her chest trying to catch her breath. Beca took a few steps closer and looked at the picture Chloe still had in her hand. </p><p> </p><p>“That was a great day.”</p><p> </p><p>“Beca. What are you doing here?” Chloe asked again as she set the frame down. </p><p> </p><p>“I miss you.” Beca looked at Chloe, a pleading look in her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“I...I miss you too.” Chloe breathed in deeply as she shut her eyes, trying to calm her nerves. She took a step back when Beca started reaching for her. “I’m mad at you.”</p><p> </p><p>Beca remained quiet, sensing Chloe wasn’t finished after that sentence.</p><p> </p><p>“You...you promised you would never leave.  And then-” Chloe let out a bitter scoff. </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t want to leave. It wasn’t my choice.” Beca shook her head patiently. They stood in silence for what felt like an interminable amount of time. </p><p> </p><p>“Can we dance?” Beca asked with a little smirk. God, Chloe loved that damn smirk. Chloe just nodded her head and turned the record player on. She found Sam Cooke and waited for “Bring It On Home” to start playing. She turned to face Beca who stood patiently. She felt Beca’s hands take hers ever so gently and pull her close. </p><p> </p><p>Chloe closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, hoping to inhale Beca’s scent.</p><p> </p><p>“I still love you, Chloe. I always will.” Beca whispered against Chloe’s ear.</p><p> </p><p>“I should move on. That’s what people have told me” Was Chloe’s reply as she continued dancing with Beca. “But I don’t want to. I...I don’t know how to love again. Or trust again. And I’ll never not love you.”</p><p> </p><p>Beca remained quiet and Chloe felt her pull her closer again so she was flush against Beca’s chest. Chloe just let Beca hold her as they swayed slowly against each other until the song finished and faded out.</p><p> </p><p>“I wish you’d come home.” Chloe’s voice was barely above a whisper as she leaned her forehead against Beca’s. She could feel Beca lean in and just as she was about to feel the brush of her lips that she had desperately longed for she heard a sleepy voice behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“Mama? What are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe’s eyes snapped open and she looked over her shoulder at Amber who stood in the hallway rubbing her eyes. Chloe turned back to face Beca, but she was gone. The living room was empty. And Chloe had to let out a deep breath to prevent herself from crying.</p><p> </p><p>“I was just, um listening to an old song. One of your Mommy’s favorites.” Chloe sniffed, wiped her eyes and quickly turned the record player off. “What are you doing out of bed sweetheart?”</p><p> </p><p>“I had a dream about Mommy.” Amber shuffled over and wrapped her arms around Chloe’s legs. Chloe reached down and massaged her little scalp in comfort. It had been nearly a week that Amber had gone without having a dream about Beca.</p><p> </p><p>“What was it about?” Chloe asked, trying to keep her voice steady.</p><p> </p><p>“She went to the zoo with us. She made silly noises at all the animals.” Amber giggled as she remembered her dream. “I wish she could have come today.”</p><p> </p><p>“I bet she does too, baby girl. She would have absolutely loved taking you to the zoo.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I sit with you on the couch, Mama?” Amber yawned, her body still tired, but her mind was clearly active after her dream. </p><p> </p><p>“You sure can. We can keep each other company until we’re sleepy okay?” Chloe picked Amber up and carried her over to the couch. Amber leaning over her shoulder as Chloe carried her caused an unwanted flashback to strike her mind like a bolt of lightning. </p><p> </p><p>“Mrs. Mitchell?” A man in uniform stood in front of a white door in the funeral parlor. Chloe, dressed in a long-sleeved black dress nodded silently. “Take as long as you need, ma’am.” He opened the door for her to enter and shut it behind her. She had requested a moment with Beca’s body. A private moment to say goodbye. She would never share what she said or how she cried in that room. She wasn’t even sure how long it had been. But she finally exited with her head held high, dabbing at her eyes which seemed to have an endless supply of tears. </p><p> </p><p>Aubrey and Stacie were waiting with Amber to drive to the cemetery. When Amber saw Chloe reappear she jumped up and ran over to her. </p><p> </p><p>“Is Mommy in there?” She asked hopefully, not fully understanding what had happened. </p><p> </p><p>“Sweetheart, Mommy’s gone.” Chloe kneeled down and ran her hand through her beautiful hair that Stacie had helped with that morning. </p><p> </p><p>“But you got to see her. Aunt Aubrey said so.” Amber frowned obstinately. “I want to see Mommy.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t.” Chloe tried to keep her voice even when she only wanted to break down in sobs at the fact that her daughter couldn’t understand what was happening. If she were older, Chloe might have taken her in with her to say her own goodbyes. But a four year old wouldn’t be able to process that. She didn’t want to scarr Amber any more than she might already be.</p><p> </p><p>“I hate you!” Amber tried to squirm out of Chloe’s arms. Stacie and Aubrey stood up, trying their best to keep their own tears in check, ready to help Chloe if need be. </p><p> </p><p>“Amber. You need to stop.” Chloe’s voice was shaky as she struggled to keep her daughter still. </p><p> </p><p>“No!” Amber screamed and escaped Chloe’s grasp and bolted for the door. The man in uniform stood awkwardly, not knowing how to help in this situation. Chloe really couldn’t deal with a tantrum right now. She could hardly deal with anything. She just wanted to go home and cry herself to sleep in the bed she once shared with Beca that her wife would never be in again. </p><p> </p><p>She apologized to the soldier before snatching Amber up and carrying her to the door. </p><p> </p><p>“Mommy!” Amber shrieked and it echoed throughout the funeral home. Her arm reached behind Chloe for the door. “Mommy!” Amber cried with tears streaming down her puffy cheeks over Chloe’s shoulder and used her small fists to hit Chloe on her back to let her down. The little girls’ screams and sobs were sounds that Chloe was sure would haunt her forever.</p><p> </p><p>With the help of Aubrey, she was able to get Amber into her car seat. Stacie went to the other side to sit beside the distraught girl and Chloe turned to break down into uncontrollable sobs against Aubrey’s shoulder. Aubrey held her tightly and stroked her hair, letting her take all the time she needed.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t do this Aubrey!” Chloe choked out in between sobs. “I can’t do this without her. I can’t do this alone.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are not alone.” Aubrey said firmly. “You have me. And Stacie. You have your parents, Beca’s parents. You don’t have to do anything alone. And you are the absolute strongest woman I know. You can do this, Chloe.” </p><p> </p><p>Once Chloe was able to compose herself, they drove to the cemetery. The rest of the day was a blur. She remembered taps playing, a flag that had rested on Beca’s casket being folded and placed in her lap, Amber crying into her chest as the casket was lowered into the ground, and poor food at her parents’ house which she wasn’t going to complain about. It was miraculous she could eat at all. Amber was excused to her guest room at her grandparents’ home. Stacie went up to keep her company but Amber just sat sullenly in a chair, looking out the window. Aubrey was the last guest, staying to help clean everything up. She left Chloe with a hug and a kiss to Amber’s head. Chloe and Amber stayed with her parents for two days before finally returning to their house which seemed utterly empty now. </p><p> </p><p>Amber had recovered fairly well. She spent many nights in Chloe’s bed because of her bad dreams. She cried fairly regularly. But she didn’t go down into a dark pit of despair like Chloe had worried for her. But as the days and weeks went on, the tears became less and she seemed to heal. It broke Chloe’s heart in the beginning, however, every time Amber double checked with her to make sure that Mommy was really gone. </p><p> </p><p>“Like forever? She won’t come back to even play with me for a few minutes?”</p><p> </p><p>“If she could she would.” Chloe would reassure. “She would play with you all day long if she could. I promise. She can’t come back, though. But we can go talk to her spirit at the cemetery whenever you want, okay?” </p><p> </p><p>The first few visits were extremely hard for Chloe. But she was grateful that Amber wanted to. Watching her daughter chat endlessly to the headstone as if Beca were sitting right there helped her somehow. She even talked to Beca a few times herself. It was difficult, but somehow her four year old inspired her to be strong. </p><p> </p><p>It had been six months since Beca died. And some days the pain was still as fresh as the day the men in uniform stood at her door delivering the news. But she was so grateful for their daughter, who bore such a close resemblance to her late wife. Chloe pulled Amber close to her on the couch and rested her head on top of the brunette’s. </p><p> </p><p>“Your Mommy loved you so much.” Chloe wrapped her arms around the girl who leaned her little body into Chloe’s.</p><p> </p><p>“I love her too. Will you tell me a story about Mommy?” Amber asked quietly. Sometimes Chloe made an excuse to not talk about Beca because it hurt too much. But tonight, she had the strength to, despite not having the energy to entertain thoughts about Beca at dinner. She supposed her “visit” must’ve helped some. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to hear about the day you were born and made me and your mommy the happiest we could be?” Chloe asked as she gave Amber a little tickle to her ribs. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” Amber giggled as she wiggled excitedly against Chloe, ready for the story. </p><p> </p><p>“Well.” Chloe sighed as she ran a hand through Amber’s hair, ready to tell the story until she fell back asleep. “It started with dancing.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by the song Dancing With Your Ghost by Sasha Sloan</p><p> </p><p>My prompt was “Rip my heart out angst” I don’t know if that was successfully achieved but it was the attempt.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>